


Sleep: A Destiel One Shot

by screwthestereotypes (expertnapper)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expertnapper/pseuds/screwthestereotypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, now human, tries- unsuccessfully- to sleep for the first time. Fluff. Rated for swearing. Could be read as fluffy friendship, not intended that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep: A Destiel One Shot

"Cas, it's past midnight, shouldn't you get some sleep?" Dean suggested. Castiel looked up at Dean and half-smiled.

"I'm not even tired, _Mom_ ," Cas replied, earning an eye roll from Dean.

"Well someone's learning sarcasm, and conjunctions."

"And someone's learning big words!" Sam yelled from the small kitchenette of the motel room.

"Can it Mr. Stanford!" Dean yelled back, rewarded with a cute giggle from Cas. As another half-hour passed, Dean tried again. "Alright Cas, it's almost one in the morning. Get your ass in bed or I'll tie you down."

"Kinky," Sam muttered from behind his book, dodging the pillow that Dean aimed at his head. Castiel chuckled and then pouted.

"I'm not-" Cas cut himself off with a cat-like yawn, followed by a cute sneeze, "-even tired," he finished.

"Man that is _such_ a lie."

"Dean stop mothering me."

"That's not what he wants to do to you," Sam mumbled.

"I fucking swear Sam," Dean growled. Sam just laughed to himself, amused at his own remarks. "You need to sleep Cas, we've got shit to do tomorrow."

"Dean, I don't... really know how to... sleep," Cas mumbled, cheeks turning pink.

"You don't- Seriously? You just lay down and close your eyes, it's not that hard." Sam was still chuckling to himself, earning a glare from Dean.

"Yes I know, it's just, something I've never done before."

"Wonder what else he's never done before," Sam mumbled.

"Sammy I swear don't fucking make me come over there."

Sam raised his hands in surrender. "Okay! Okay! White flag! I'm done!"

"Cas, it's simple, just, lay down in the bed and close your eyes until you fall asleep." Cas shrugged and stood up, walking over and flopping face first into the pillow. Dean face-palmed. "Man you are so lost, go put on pajamas, you don't sleep in day clothes."

"Mff," Cas whined, muffled by the pillow. "Sleeping is hard." Sam chuckled.

"Just borrow a pair of Dean's sweats dude," Sam suggested. "He sleeps in his boxers anyway."

"Excuse you, boxer _briefs_ ," Dean corrected mockingly. So, five minutes later, Cas was wearing one of Dean's white t-shirts and a pair of his gray sweatpants. Since Cas was just slightly smaller than Dean, they hung off his hips a tiny bit. Cas flopped back down on the bed, and Dean chuckled. "Cas, put the covers over you," Dean instructed.

"Too much effort," Cas whined.

Dean rolled his eyes at the little drama queen. "Do I have to come over there and tuck you in?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas replied, one hundred percent seriously. Sam stifled a laugh, getting a smack on the arm from his older brother. Dean rolled his eyes again, walking over to the bed and pulling the blankets out from under Cas' legs and placing them over top of him.

"Now go to sleep, blue eyes," Dean cooed teasingly, ruffling his hair. Cas reached behind him awkwardly and swatted Dean away, settling into the pillow and closing his eyes. Dean chuckled and walked back to his place at the table.

"Who gets the other bed?" Sam asked. Rock paper scissors insued; Dean losing, as always.

"Damn it, every time!" Sam chuckled, heading over and stripping off his jeans, before climbing into bed and falling asleep quickly. Dean didn't want to go to the couch yet, so he settled for watching Cas try to sleep. Finally, Cas slammed his fists into the bed on both sides, groaning in frustration.

"Dean I can't sleep!" He whined pathetically.

"What do you want me to do about it Cas?" Dean asked. Cas beckoned Dean over with a crook of his finger.

"Come here," he said. Dean stood up and walked over to the bed. Cas patted the bed beside him. "Perhaps I'll be able to sleep better with you here," Castiel suggested. Dean smiled a bit and laid down on the bed beside Cas. "You're not supposed to sleep with your clothes on, Dean," Castiel spoke seriously, remembering his lesson from earlier. Dean rolled his eyes, standing back up and slipping his jeans off before climbing back into the bed. He closed his eyes, prepared for sleep, when Cas moved around. He slid his arms around Dean's waist, cuddling up closely and laying his head on Dean's chest. Dean couldn't help but smile down at the adorable little human cuddled up to him. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's back, keeping him close. Cas sighed, finally content, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Dean," he said, obviously relaxed.

"Night Cas," he responded, closing his own eyes. Only moments later, he smiled to himself as Cas started to snore very lightly. He looked down at Cas' peaceful face, buried in Dean's chest. Dean leaned down a bit to softly kiss the top of Castiel's head.

"I saw that," Sam mumbled from the other bed. Dean nearly jumped a foot in the air, his cheeks turning crimson.

"You saw nothing," he responded quickly, tightening his grip on Cas slightly and falling into the best sleep he had in a really long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems this is the first thing I post wherever I go! Not my first, well, anything, ever written, but first thing posted on here. Hope you liked it! Feedback and constructive criticism is always more than welcome.


End file.
